Give Me A Reason
by forest-owl
Summary: A story that takes place after the game. Zidane has returned to Alexandria, but everyone is finding settling down in these times of peace hard. But it's not long before their bonds are tested...
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Authors Note: I do not own Final Fantasy IX or any of it's characters. I only own this story and the characters I have invented. They are all mine! Mwahaha! Please R&R.

* * *

**THE LITTLE BOY LOST**

"_Father! father! where are you going?  
__O do not walk so fast.  
__Speak, father, speak to your little boy,  
__Or else I shall be lost."_

_The night was dark, no father was there;  
__The child was wet with dew;  
__The mire was deep, and the child did weep,  
__And away the vapour flew._

_**William Blake – Songs of Innocence**_


	2. Return To Alexandria

**Return To Alexandria

* * *

**

Garnet and Zidane embraced each other tightly inside Alexandria Palace. Garnet clung onto Zidane, not wanting to let go; Zidane was still hugging her to give her comfort.

"Where'd you go? What happened to you?" She asked.

Her voice was croaky and high-pitched, due to the tears streaming down her face. She lifted her face from Zidane's chest and looked him in the eye.

"Nothing really. We'll take about it later." He said, wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

The double doors behind Garnet opened and Beatrix and Steiner entered. Beatrix bowed a little and held out the Royal Pendant and Tiara.

"We managed to retrieve these, Your Highness." She said.

Garnet looked at them for a moment intently, and then shook her head.

"I don't want them." Garnet said, not taking her eyes off of the objects in Beatrix's hand, shocking both of her Guards, "I don't want them if it means I can't be with Zidane." She said resolutely.

"Dagger-" Zidane started.

"No. I've made up my mind. I want to be with you, Zidane." She said, turning to look at him.

"Dagger, I can't ask you to do this."

"You're not asking me to."

"Well, I can't let you do it then."

"Queen Garnet, you can still be with Zidane and rule over Alexandria. Do not be distressed." Beatrix said to her.

Garnet looked from Zidane to Beatrix to the floor and up again. She nodded, taking the Pendant from Beatrix's hand and fastening it around her neck once again. The weight of the Gem around her neck felt reassuring and familiar. Garnet then took the Tiara and delicately put it on her head once again. She looked at them all, looking like the Queen she was; yet she looked unhappy.

"Hey, Dagger, don't worry. I'll be here, with you." Zidane said reassuringly, a smile upon his face.

Dagger smiled weakly and nodded. The doors opened once again and in rushed Freya, Eiko and Vivi, with Amarant following behind slowly.

"Zidane! It's great to see you!" Freya exclaimed

"Yeah, I missed you soooooo much!" Eiko added, hugging Zidane's upper legs.

Zidane ruffled Eiko's hair playfully and looked at them all.

"It's great to see you guys too. Can't wait to catch up with you guys, got a looooot of time to kill." Zidane answered smiling.

Steiner looked ready to explode, his arms were shaking violently and it looked as if steam were about to erupt from his ears.

"Relax Rusty, I know you're glad to see me too." Zidane joked

"Glad? I'll be glad when you're gone!" Steiner retorted

"Steiner!" Garnet scolded, put her arms angrily on her hips.

"Sorry, Your Highness." Steiner apologised, dropping his head a little in shame.

Beatrix, with Steiner following close behind, led the group out of the hallway and into a room where they could sit and chat. Zidane began to follow when Garnet held him back. Once everyone else had left she just smiled at him. Zidane noticed how much she had changed again while he was gone. The first thing he noticed was that her hair had grown long again. She also looked more…adult-like and regal than before. She had matured a lot since the last time he saw her, when she was flying away from him on the airship.

"Zidane…" She said softly, pulling him from his thoughts. "I… missed you… a great amount. I am pleased you have returned."

"Me too." He said. _That's another thing, she's gone back to way she used to talk, _He thought.

And with that, they headed off down the corridor to re-join the others.

* * *

"So Zidane, what happened to you at the Iifa Tree?" Freya asked

Zidane looked awkwardly at the others.

"Err… not much really." He answered, not wanting to talk about it. "What, err, what's up with you guys?"

They all shrugged or replied that nothing was going on with them. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Zidane was thinking of a way to break the tension when there was a knock at the door of the parlour. Beatrix went over and opened it, a nervous looking soldier stood there.

"General. Your Majesty." He said, saluting to Beatrix and bowing at Garnet.

"Yes?" Garnet asked.

"There are… err… some-" He began, but was cut off by a loud racket behind him.

"ACHOO!" Someone behind the guard sneezed loudly

"Why we waitin' so long?" Another voice said

"Relax, Bro." Said another

"Sheez." Said the second voice.

"Hey, quit your complainin'." Said the first voice.

Zidane jumped out of his chair next to Garnet, nearest the fire in the large marble fireplace.

"Boss!" He exclaimed.

The guard was pushed aside as Marcus, Blank, Cinna and Baku strode in.

"What are you guys doin' here?" Zidane asked

"Hey, kid, we rescue you at the Iifa Tree, heal ya up, then bring ya here only the newly repaired Prima Vista, and you jus' go waltzing off and forgetting us!" Baku said irritably.

"Sorry Boss." Zidane apologised.

"Nah, man, forget it. You 'kay?" Blank asked

"Yeah, can't complain." Zidane replied.

In the corner, Steiner was ready to explode once again.

"YOU- YOU- YOU SCOUNDRELS! I DEMAND YOU LEAVE THE PALACE IMMEDIATELY!" Steiner yelled at the other members of Tantalus.

"Steiner!" Garnet scolded, once more. "You do not act that way towards the guests of the Palace."

"Your Highness, I must agree with Captain Steiner. They are thieves after all." Beatrix added, rushing to Steiner's aid.

"I do not care. They are friends of Zidane's, and any friends of Zidane's are welcome, whomever they may be." Garnet replied, "Besides, I am sure you would not steal from me would you?" Garnet asked the group of thieves.

"Course not." Was the general reply.

So the Tantalus members made themselves comfortable and joined in the conversation. It was very late when Steiner and Beatrix made the Queen go off to bed, waking the sleeping Eiko and Vivi at the same time. Eiko and Vivi sleepily stalked off to their bedrooms without hesitation, where as Garnet took more convincing. Eventually, she gave in and agreed to go to bed, since Freya and Amarant were going to bed too and the Tantalus members had to go back to the Theater Ship and rest anyway.

Beatrix and Steiner walked Garnet back to her bedroom, with Zidane following close behind. They all stopped outside her room and she turned to face Zidane.

"Good night, Zidane." She said, and kissed him softly and briefly on the lips.

She turned back to her door and went inside, Beatrix following her in.

"Night Dagger." Zidane said just as Beatrix turned to close the door, and he managed to see Garnet smile back just before the door closed.

"Follow me." Steiner said irritably and led Zidane down the corridor.

Zidane was surprised to find that his room was not that far away from Garnet's. Steiner opened the door and went inside, Zidane following. It was a decent size room, a king-size bed, large wardrobe, desk and chair, two-seater sofa and a balcony. Zidane sat down on the bed and bounced a little on it.

He looked around the room, impressed, when he saw that Steiner was still in the room, glaring at him.

"What's the matter Rusty?"

"Listen, _you_," He said, pure hatred on the word 'you', "If you so much as hurt the Queen, in any way, I will have you so fast-" He warned

"Woah, woah, woah. Listen, I like Dagger, a lot. I sacrificed everything for her. I'm not gonna just run out on her. If I was gonna do anything like that I wouldn't have come back here. So just relax, Sir Rust-a-lot, your stuck with me. For a long, long, time." Zidane replied

Steiner glared at Zidane for a moment then stormed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Zidane went over to the large glass doors and opened them. He went out onto the balcony and looked at the view. The cool, crisp evening air surrounded him and a gentle breeze blew through his hair as he gaped at the view from his balcony. From here, he could see all of Alexandria City, and where the waterfalls began. It was an amazing sight.

A sweet sound drifted to his ears and Zidane looked around for the source. To his left and up a little he could see Garnet standing on a larger balcony, looking out over Alexandria City while she brushed her hair. She was singing her song, the one she learnt when she was little in Madain Sari. The one she sang in Dali and in Lindblum.

Zidane watched her for a few minutes while she sang, completely entranced. When she was finished she turned and went back inside into her bedroom, not noticing him standing there watching her. He heard the window-doors close and saw the light from her room disappear as she presumably drew the curtains closed, before finally returning to his room. He lay down on his bed, exhaustion finally creeping up on him, and slowly drifted off into the land of dreams, thinking only of Dagger.

* * *

Short chapter, I know, but I thought I might as well give you a real chapter to read instead of just that poem in the prologue. It might be a couple of chapters before I really get into the story line, but bear with me. It could be next chapter, who knows? Only the fiction gods who rule over us all… bows, well, reviewers away! NO! Don't go away, I mean, review! Oh, dammit. 


	3. Bored With Nothing To Do

**Bored With Nothing To Do**

Authors Note: After thinking about it quite a bit, I've decided not to use Quina in this story. He/She doesn't really have much point and Quina would only be a side-character in this story, with no storylines of it's own. I'm sorry to any Quina-fans who may be reading this. If I decide I need her in this I'll tell you, but until further notice – she's out. Dead, Sick, On Holiday – you decide, cuz I don't really care nor mind. Enjoy!

* * *

Zidane opened his eyes blearily, adjusting them to the light. When he was fully awake and his eyes could take in the bright light without problem, he sat up and looked around his new room for a clock. When he finally found one it read _11:46_. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, just noticing he was fully clothed. It took him a moment before he remembered hearing Dagger singing last night.

Zidane washed himself then went downstairs to find some breakfast. He walked into the dining room and up to one of the chefs.

"Hey, can I have some food?" He said.

The little chef ignored him and continued stacking the plates on the table.

"Hey, I said-"

"Breakfast is over. Lunch will be served at One o'clock." The little chef announced then took the stack of plates and wandered off into the kitchen.

Zidane groaned and rubbed his hungry belly. He tried to get some food from the kitchen but the chef's just shooed him out and hit him with tea-towels. He tried this several times, just managing to get his hand on a chicken-leg when one angry chef hit that hand with a frying pan and shooing him out again. Rubbing his sore hand, Zidane therefore decided it not a good idea to continue trying.

On his way out of the dining room, as he was crossing the main hallway, he saw Freya and another Burmecian.

"Hey Freya, who's your-" He began to say when the Burmecians turned around and faced him. "Lord Fratley?"

"Hello. Do I know you?" Fratley asked, looking puzzled

"Fratley, this is Zidane. You met him; remember? In Cleyra?" Freya said

"Oh, yes. Glad to see your okay. Freya told me about your journeys after that." Fratley said

"I found Fratley again after the defeat of Necron and Kuja when I went to help rebuild Burmecia." Freya explained

"Oh, I see. So he finally got his memory back?" Zidane asked

"No. But I'm helping him."

"So… whatcha doin'?" Zidane asked

"We're quite busy Zidane. We came here to get organise a few more supply shipments from Alexandria to Burmecia. Alexandria rebuilt quickly in those 6 months, as did Lindblum. But Burmecia still has a long way to go, and Cleyra may never be rebuilt." Freya said

"Yeah, I heard… So you can't do anything today? Anything at all?" Zidane asked, disappointed

"Sorry Zidane. You're going to have to go pester someone else." Freya said apologetically and her and Fratley began to move away.

"Hey, do you know if Dagger-" He began

"She's a queen now Zidane. She has Royal duties all morning and most of the afternoon, at least." Freya said, cutting him off, then she and Fratley left Zidane standing in the hallway.

Zidane wandered into the library, hoping to find Garnet in there reading. But he didn't. Instead he found Eiko and Dr. Tot. He approached the pair.

"Hey Eiko." He said when he was close.

She looked up and as soon as she saw Zidane her face lit up.

"Zidane!" She squealed, rushing over to him.

"Hello Master Zidane." Dr. Tot said, turning to face him

"Hey Doc." Zidane replied, then turned to face Eiko. "So… watcha doing today?" He asked

"I've got some lessons with Dr. Tot then I gotta go back home to Lindblum." She said, looking at the floor

"Lindblum?" He asked puzzled

"Didn't I tell ya last night?" Eiko asked, Zidane shook his head. "Regent Cid and Lady Hilda adopted me! So I live with them now, but I still visit Madain Sari when I can. I'd never forget about Mocha and Chimomo and Mo-" Eiko started.

"I can see where this is going. So you're busy too?" Zidane interrupted, sighing as he said the last bit.

"Yup. Sorry." Eiko said.

"Come on now Lady Eiko, we must conitinue with your lesson. Goodbye Master Zidane. Unless you wish to stay?" Dr. Tot asked

"Err… No. It's fine. Really. See ya Doc. See ya Eiko." Zidane said, and left the library before the Doctor forced him to stay.

Zidane leaned against the wall outside of the main entrance and thought what he could do.

* * *

Garnet sighed and looked out of the window. It was a bright, sunny afternoon – and she was stuck in here doing Royal duties.

"Steiner, have you seen Zidane this morning?" She asked

"That scoundrel? You'd be better off without him Your Majesty." Steiner answered

Garnet half-rolled her eyes at his response and looked at Beatrix for a decent answer.

"I sent a guard to wake him at Nine o'clock. But Zidane slept through the guards attempts so we just let him be." Beatrix answered. "Shall I go and wake him?"

"No no. It's alright Beatrix. Just let him sleep." Garnet answered sadly.

Life had been quite dull without him after their return to Alexandria, and now he was sleeping through the time they could be spending together. She turned away from the window she found herself staring out of once more and tried to focus on what she was supposed to be doing, but with little success.

* * *

One boat ride, a couple pit-stops in town and a short walk later, Zidane arrived at Ruby's Mini-Theatre.

"Hey Rube." Zidane said as he walked down the stairs.

"Oh hey Zidane. You're jus' in time, I gotta performance startin' in five minutes, sit wherevuh you wan' hun." Ruby said and walked off backstage.

"Hey Zidane." Said a voice behind him, and he turned to find the Tantalus boys sitting there.

"Hey guys. Miss me?" He asked, smiling as he pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards like usual.

"Nope." Blank answered

Zidane glared at him from across the table, and Blank began to panic.

"Marcus… Zidane's doing that glare thing again…" Blank said, tapping Marcus repeatedly on the arm, "Marcus…"

"Chill Bro. He wouldn't jump on ya again. Not here. Ruby'd kill him." Marcus said

Blank looked at Marcus for a minute then sighed with relief.

"Yeah, Zidane. Ruby's scaaaaaaaary when she's angry." Blank said, smirking

Zidane shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

"I'll get ya later."

Blank looked around nervously. The Theatre lights dimmed a little and the stage lights were turned on as Ruby walked on stage.

* * *

Much later that afternoon, Zidane emerged from Ruby's Mini-Theatre. Zidane stretched his arms out above him and his tail and then walked towards the town square. After finding nothing to do around Alexandria he went back to the Palace.

He looked at a clock and went into the dining room, pleased that it was dinnertime. He walked in and found the others already seated. Garnet's face lit up when he entered and she gestured to a seat on the right of her. She of course sat at the head of the table.

"Zidane, I'm glad you're back for dinner. We noticed you were gone not long before lunch and I was worried." She said as he sat down.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Couldn't find anything to do so I decided to go into town. Went to watch one of Ruby's plays then hung out with the gang." Zidane said apologetically

"It's okay. If you want to go out and see your friends you can. I just missed you when we didn't know where you were. I was afraid-"

"-That I'd run off without saying anything. I wouldn't do that Dagger." Zidane said, finishing her sentence.

Garnet nodded and watched the food being served. Dinner that evening was Roast Chicken with all the usual potatoes and vegetables.

"Zidane, do you want something to do tomorrow? Because I have an idea…" Garnet said as the little chefs ran around serving the meal.

Zidane eyed her carefully.

"Depends… If I have to work with Rusty around the castle then forget it."

Garnet laughed

"No, nothing like that. It's just that…" She began to say, then stopped

"C'mon Dagger. You can tell me. What is it?"

She looked up from her plate and into his eyes.

"Well…."

* * *

Sorry, but you're gonna have to wait until next time to find out what Dagger's idea is! Tee hee. Sorry. Please review! Good or bad, I don't care! I don't mind bad ones because I accept constructive criticism, and good ones make me smile. Reviewers…. On your marks… get set…. REVIEW! 


	4. Searching For Memories

**Chapter 4 – Searching for memories**

* * *

Garnet waited impatiently on the steps outside Alexandria castle, looking at the Castle for a moment then away. She had been waiting here for at least 20 minutes. She was wearing her travelling clothes again – white top with an orange-dungaree like outfit on top. She was wearing her brown boots and brown gloves and had her blue hair clip in instead of her yellow one she wore most days now she was Queen. Absentmindedly she gripped her Royal Pendant with one hand every now and then. She looked up at the Castle worriedly, and was about to return to it when she what she had been looking for.

Zidane rushed down towards her and skidded to a halt in front of her. He was out of breath and stood there panting for a minute before speaking.

"Sorry Dagger. I kinda slept in." He said

"Kinda slept in?" She asked, raising an eyebrow

"Well, okay. I _did_ sleep in. But I wasn't very late was I? At least I rushed in here before you began to really fret or left without me." Zidane replied

"I wouldn't leave without you Zidane." Garnet replied, smiling.

"Thanks Dagger." He replied, "C'mon. I guess we'd better get going before Sir Rust-a-lot gets worked up. Well, even more than usual anyway." Zidane said

Garnet chuckled silently then nodded. And the pair of them walked off to the Invincible, docked in Alexandria's airship harbour.

* * *

Zidane and Garnet entered the bridge of the Invincible, only to find Steiner jumping up and down on the pilot's platform with Beatrix standing behind him looking exasperated.

"Adelbert, you know it only works for Zidane and the other Genomes." Beatrix said, sighing deeply.

"I know that! But surely even the most simplest of things must work for anyone! Communications for example!" Steiner said angrily

"Adelbert, just calm down" Beatrix said

"Yeah Rusty, chill out." Zidane said, announcing Garnets and his entrance

Steiner stopped jumping up and down, and he and Beatrix turned to face Garnet and a smirking Zidane.

"Your Highness, we didn't hear you come in." Beatrix said, bowing her head out of respect.

"It's okay Beatrix, Steiner. We were very quiet." Garnet explained

"Plus you can't hear anything over Rusty's yelling. Good thing he wasn't snoring or he would've caused an earthquake." Zidane said, grinning

"WHAT! I DO NOT SNORE YOU LITTLE BANDIT!" Steiner yelled

"Stop it! Both of you! I do not want you fighting!" Garnet ordered, intervening before it got serious, even though she found it fairly amusing.

Steiner glared at Zidane angrily, and Zidane just looked at him.

"Move aside Rusty. We gotta get going if we wanna be there any time this year." Zidane said, moving towards the pilot's platform.

Steiner opened his mouth to reply with an insult, but stopped himself just in time remembering the Queen's words. He silently obliged, moving off to the side. Zidane started up the Invincible and flew it away from Alexandria. Beatrix quickly lead an angry Steiner away from the cockpit, leaving just Zidane and Garnet together.

"So how've you been doing Dagger? We haven't really had a chance to talk in private." Zidane asked

"Okay I suppose… I missed you. A lot. When we returned to Alexandria, we found the repairs and construction progressing swiftly and it wasn't long before it was complete. Same with Lindblum. Now we just need to help Burmecia…" Garnet said

"Good. Freya told me she came to ask Alexandria for more help yesterday."

"Yes. We've been helping as much as we can, but it's not easy. At first many Burmecians were reluctant and too stubborn to accept outside help. But Freya and Lord Fratley convinced them and we are beginning to send workers and supplied to the people of Burmecia."

"Soon it'll be rebuilt like Alexandria and Lindblum."

"Hopefully. Zidane… what exactly happened in the Iifa Tree?" Garnet asked

Zidane remained silent for a few moments, steering the Invincible.

"… I went back there for Kuja. I managed to find him, but it was too late to do anything… He died. I managed to survive somehow, I think I tranced but I don't know exactly. When I came to my senses, I was back in the Tantalus hideout in Lindblum." He said vaguely.

Garnet could tell he didn't want to go into any more detail at the moment so didn't press the issue.

* * *

It took another hour and a half or so to reach their destination, half the time it would take with any other airship. They landed just outside of Madain Sari and walked up to the ruined village. Eiko, who had insisted on coming when she had heard, rushed off to see her moogle friends immediately. Freya, Amarant, Vivi, Beatrix and Steiner followed slowly after her.

Zidane and Garnet hung back and didn't follow the others. When the others went left at the fountain, Zidane and Garnet went up and to the right, to the Eidolon Wall. Garnet had wanted to visit here for so long, but since the defeat of Necron and everything she hadn't had the opportunity because of her royal obligations.

They went into circular, open-roofed room and Garnet immediately lit some incense in the altar in the centre. She knelt down in front of the altar and closed her eyes. Zidane felt awkward, he didn't belong there. He turned to leave quietly.

"Don't. Please, you don't have to leave Zidane." Garnet said, opening her eyes and turning her head to face him.

"I shouldn't be here." He said awkwardly.

"Please, I want you to be here." She said

"I really shouldn't. It was my people, the Terrans, who destroyed Madain Sari and killed all those summoners."

"Zidane…"

"No, Dagger. I'll just leave you to be with your own people, in their holy place. Just come and see us when you're done. Take your time." He said, and left before she could object.

Garnet just stared after him, then closed her eyes and bowed her head. Silent tears ran down her face, as she thought about her people, her own mother and father who she didn't remember. As she remembered all of the summoners who had perished all those years ago. No matter what, Garnet vowed to take care of this place for future generations. For her children to come and visit and learn about their ancestors.

Garnet just sat there, crying silently for a long time. When no more tears would come she got up and went over to one of the walls on stiff legs. She knelt down in front of the painting of Ifrit. She looked at the words she knew off by heart already. The words her father had written before his death, after the destruction of Madain Sari. She ran a delicate finger over the words.

_I survived the storm._

_I wonder if you two are okay?_

_I see the two of you smile_

_every time I close my eyes._

_I imagine I see you_

_when I open my eyes._

She grieved for her mother and father who she remembered very little of. She wished she could see them now, she wondered what they thought of her. Were they proud? Ashamed? Happy? Sad? Angry? She walked around and read all of the messages on the walls. There was one other message that Garnet felt connected to and loved apart from the message from her father. It read,

_This is where the fault lines collide. _

_Listen to the planets heartbeat. _

_Breathe slowly, and calm your mind._

_Let the memories return to you. _

_Memories shape time._

_Time overlaps. _

_The overlap becomes our memory. _

_Memories construct time._

_History repeats itself._

_We must stand in its flow and _

_understand the world._

_Such is the goal of our tribe._

Garnet read this again and again. She closed her eyes and let go of all her thoughts, trying to hear the heartbeat of Gaia. There was a certain point when she was concentrating hard, yet not really concentrating, when she felt the most connected to the planet. She thought this to be when she could hear the heartbeat of Gaia, but felt that since she no longer had her summoner's horn she wouldn't actually be able to hear it. She breathed slowly, letting the feeling rush through her and made her mind as calm as possible. She hoped the memories would return to her. The only memory that appeared was one she already knew of: riding the storm with her mother and seeing the Invincible destroy her home.

Garnet sat in the Eidolon wall for a long time, just remembering and trying to remember. She examined each of the paintings of the different Eidolons carefully, running her hands carefully over each one not wanting to smudge them.

_Eiko and I can't be the last…_ She thought, _there must be others. Others must have survived the storm and be alive and hiding out there in Gaia somewhere. We can't be the last… We can't be…_

She knelt down once more in front of the alter and bowed her head. She closed her eyes and clapped her hands together in a praying position.

_I pray, _

_Let the souls of the summoners rest peacefully. May they watch over Eiko in all that she does for now and all eternity. May my parents watch over me too, and let them be happy and at peace. I pray to all the Eidolons, and the summoners in the after life. Let me remember my people, and let me find any others who survived the destruction of our homeland. Let me use the power of the Eidolons to help our people._

_To you I pray.

* * *

_

The sun was setting when Garnet returned to Eiko's little home in Madain Sari and found the others about to sit down to dinner.

"Hey Dagger, everything okay?" Zidane asked as she came through the door.

She nodded.

"Sure? You were at the Eidolon Wall all day." Freya said

She nodded again.

"You're not mute again are you?" Eiko asked, carrying in the pot of stew.

Garnet smiled weakly.

"No, I'm not mute again." She said

"Good. Glad to hear it." Eiko replied, "Take a seat." She added as she served up the stew.

Garnet sat down next to Zidane and everyone began to eat once the food was served.

It was another 2 hours after dinner before they managed to get back to Alexandria. Zidane and Steiner had gotten into another fight and Eiko took a long time saying goodbye to the moogles. So it was quite late by the time they reached the Castle. Everyone was tired and went straight to their rooms.

* * *

In the morning, Zidane was awake in time for breakfast and was expecting to be there before anyone else, considering it was ten to nine when he went downstairs. He walked into the dining room and was surprised by what he saw.

"What?" He said in astonishment,

Everyone else was already up and look much more awake than him. He sat down and said,

"Geez you guys, why do you guys always get up so early? Do you wake up at dawn or something?" He said

"Yes." Replied Steiner and Beatrix and unison.

"And the rest of us just get up in time for breakfast." Garnet added

"Nine o'clock is too early, let alone dawn." Zidane mumbled.

The chefs entered the room carrying breakfast. This morning they had a selection of pancakes with any topping or waffles with any topping. Zidane started off with some waffles with hot cherries and hot cherry sauce on top, with a sprinkling of icing sugar (AN: That is so gorgeous! ). There was also fruit salad available for anyone who wanted something healthier.

Everyone slipped off once they had finished their breakfast in twos or threes. Garnet and Zidane left together, Beatrix and Steiner following close behind. One of the Pluto nights came up to Garnet and Zidane and saluted.

"Your Majesty, Master Zidane." He said

"Can we help you?" Garnet asked

"Master Zidane, you have a visitor." The night said and gestured to the front doors.

Zidane followed his gesture and looked at the doors.

"Oh my god…" He whispered

* * *

Tee hee, you're gonna have to wait to find out who it is. But maybe you can guess? This person is a semi-important character in the game, and is gonna be quite important for my story. Tee hee. Until next time… vanishes in a puff of smoke loud banging is heard. Damn door! is struggling with door sigh Oh well, reviewers review… 


	5. Questions

**Chapter 5 – Questions**

* * *

A grin as large as Alexandria Palace spread across Zidane's face. He stood up and literally leapt over the table in one great pounce. As soon as his feet touched the ground he was running over to the person in the doorway. He swept her up and spun her around, hugging her tightly. She returned his hug, but not as enthusiastically.

"Mikoto! It's wonderful to see you again!" Zidane said, finally putting her back down on the ground.

Garnet had risen when Zidane did and now just stood watching the pair of Genomes.

"I am pleased to see you too Zidane." Mikoto said, smiling

"How d'you get here?" Zidane asked, slightly puzzled

"The mages had a ship which they reluctantly let me borrow. I managed to sail it here, but it was difficult. The water here moves much more than the water on Terra. And the force called wind is… unsettling."

"Why are you here though? Not that I'm not glad to see you; I am! It's just a…"

"Surprise?" Mikoto said, finishing his sentence

"Yeah." Zidane laughed

"I have missed you, you have not visited the other Genomes and I in so long. We were all concerned. Do you not feel attached to us or like us anymore?" Mikoto asked

"I do like you guys, I was just… busy I guess. It's been a little… hectic. Wait, they can feel concern?" Zidane asked

"Well… not really. But they did begin wonder where you were. As did I. I was concerned. I thought you may have forgotten us."

Zidane smiled,

"Hey, Mikoto. You're my little sister, and the Genomes are my family. I could never forget you guys. No matter how hard I tried." Zidane said, comfortingly

"That is the second time you have called us 'guys'. We are all not male Zidane. _I_ for one, am clearly a female." Mikoto said

Zidane looked at her confused for a moment, then laughed loudly.

"I do not see what is funny Zidane. I made no joke, or pun or amusing phrase." Mikoto said confused

"It's not that. 'Guys' is just a general term for a group people. Male and female people. It's a term a lot of people use these days."

"Hmm…" Mikoto said, taking in this new piece of information.

"So… how long are you here for?" Garnet asked, stepping into the conversation

"Not long. A few days at most I think."

"Oh, geez. Sorry. Umm, Dagger you remember Mikoto right? And Mikoto you remember Dagger?" Zidane introduced

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you once again." Mikoto answered

"Likewise."

"C'mon Mikoto. I'll show you around Alexandria." Zidane said

He gently took hold of Mikoto's arm and pulled her towards the doorway. He stopped once he reached it and turned back to Garnet.

"You coming Dagger?" Zidane asked

"Hmm? Oh, no. No, it's alright. You should be alone with your… sister. I doubt Steiner would allow it and besides, I probably have something scheduled or that needs taking care of anyway. You go on. I'll be fine." Garnet said, smiling reassuringly

"Okay Dagger. See ya later. C'mon Mikoto." Zidane said.

And with that, the two genomes hurried out of the Castle and took the boat trip into town – leaving Queen Garnet til Alexandros 17th standing alone in the dining room. Garnet sighed and looked around her. She didn't hear the footsteps approaching the dining room, nor did she hear as the person approached. She only realised when they wee right beside her.

"Your Majesty?" Said the voice

Garnet jumped in fright.

"Oh. It's you Beatrix." Garnet said

"I'm sorry to have scared you."

"No. It's okay. My thoughts were elsewhere. What can I do for you?" Garnet asked

"Are you sure you're okay?" Beatrix asked

"Yes." Garnet said forcefully, "Now what is it?"

"There are some Royal matters that need attending to upstairs, Highness." Beatrix said

Garnet sighed again, she felt as if she never got to go out and have fun anymore. She yearned to just forget everything and run off like Zidane.

"Okay. Let's go." Garnet said

* * *

"I got a lot of stuff to show you Mikoto!" Zidane said, pulling Mikoto off of the boat and through the large gates that separated Alexandria City from Alexandria Castle.

He gently lead her into the little square near the Castle Gates. Many people stared at them. They knew who Zidane was, of course they did, but they had no idea who Mikoto was. Or why she was Zidane. Mikoto paid them no attention however, she just gazed around her. She had never been in a proper town or city before. She'd only ever seen Bran Bal and the Black Mage Village. And they weren't exactly populated.

Mikoto went over to the statues of the three soldiers on one side of the square and examined them closely, Zidane stood close by. Close enough to help her or so she could ask questions, but not too close that he felt he was getting in the way or intruding.

"Zidane, why do these three stand so still and make no noise? They are an odd colour… There were people like this in the castle also. What is their purpose?" She asked

Zidane blinked. He had never met anyone who didn't know what a statue was and he almost started laughing again but managed to stifle it.

"Umm, Mikoto, these are statues. They aren't real people. Statues can be made out of metal or stone, which is why they are an odd colour. Their only real purpose is for decoration really…" Zidane answered

"Statues… interesting…" She said quietly, before moving on.

Mikoto marvelled at everything around her. Zidane showed her inside all of the little shops and the sort of things they sold – but Mikoto found little interest in these because she had seen all of these sorts of things before. He showed her inside the houses of some of the people he knew. He took her inside the pub; but refused to let her try alcohol.

"Why do people come in here and drink all day?" She asked

"Some just like it and for some it makes bad things seem less… bad." He replied

"How does alcohol do this? Is it magical?" She asked

"Alcohol? Nah. It just… does. It's the stuff it's made out of." He replied

"What is it made out of?"

He stood there quietly for a few moments, staring at her.

"Okay, let's move on." He said, hurriedly leaving the pub.

He took a different route to the Church and showed her inside. Mikoto found it quite interesting as Zidane tried to explain about religion, which she knew very little about. She was very startled when the church bell rang out the hour, and was then quite eager to leave.

He bought her lunch, which was a task in itself because she hadn't heard of half of things on the menu in the pub. In the end he managed to get a simple salad for her. After lunch he took her to the only other place he could think of going.

He lead her down the staircase and into Ruby's Mini-Theatre.

"Heya darlin'!" Ruby said, going over to Zidane as he entered and giving him a big hug.

"Hey Rube. This is Mikoto… my little sister." Zidane said proudly

"Lil' sista? Well it's nice ta meet ya hun. My name's Ruby." Ruby said

"She may talk differently but she's a good person and a dear friend." Zidane said after noting Mikoto's slightly puzzled expression.

"It's nice to meet you too." Mikoto said

"Oh! And two are jus' in time fur da play!" Ruby said with excitement

(AN: At this point I apologize for my terrible version of a texas accent.)

"That's why we're here. It's Mikoto's first time in Alexandria City and I thought I'd treat her to one of your absolutely astounding plays." Zidane said

"Oh, well dat's nice… Wait, was dat sarcasm? Nevuhmind. Since it's her firs' play you cun sit right up 'ere at the front." Ruby said, grabbing Mikoto's arm and pulling her to the front of the theatre and sitting her down.

Zidane sat next to Mikoto as Ruby disappeared backstage.

"Why does she talk so strangely?" Mikoto asked

"It's just because of where she's from. That's how people talk there."

"I could barely understand what she was saying."

"Haha. You'll get used to it." Zidane said

"It seems I have a lot of things to get used to here. Everything is so different on Gaia. Not like home…" Mikoto said thoughtfully

Zidane stared at Mikoto as the lights dimmed and the play began.

* * *

Mikoto thoroughly enjoyed the play and didn't speak throughout. Zidane was glad that for the first time that day he didn't have to explain anything. It was late afternoon when Mikoto finally consented to go back to the Castle. She and Ruby had gotten to talking and Zidane found it difficult to part the two.

"I'll see ya sum other time hun'! We gotta go shoppin'!" Ruby said, waving the pair off as they made their way down the street.

"Thank you for today Zidane. It was very interesting and strange."

"Things very different from what you're used to?"

"Yes. I don't know how you managed."

Zidane stopped walking, Mikoto carried on for a few steps then turned to face him. He was deep in thought.

"I… don't know. I didn't remember anything about Terra when I came here. I guess the shock of being dumped here kinda blocked it out. So I probably just… adapted. I didn't have to live with the way things were on Terra for as long as you did. I guess that made it easier for me." Zidane said slowly, then when he finished they continued walking

"Yes. That is probably right..." Mikoto said

* * *

"Your Majesty?" Beatrix said

Garnet looked up at Beatrix.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. My mind keeps wandering off." Garnet said

"It's alright. We have been doing this all day. We can finish this matter up in the morning." Beatrix said.

Garnet nodded absentmindedly, staring out of the window over Alexandria. Beatrix had been waffling on about something or other. Something to do with her soldiers, Garnet thought, but she hadn't really been paying attention. Life wasn't a thrill anymore. She had gotten too used to running off all over Gaia with Zidane and Steiner and Vivi and the others. But things were different now. She was Queen, and she was going to have to get used to the fact that she couldn't do that anymore. A knock on the door brought Garnet out of her thoughts.

"Your Majesty?"

"What is it Steiner?"

"Dinner is almost ready." He said, saluting stiffly

"Thank you." Garnet said, and having one last quick glance out of the window she followed him downstairs, Beatrix in tow.

Had Garnet taken a closer look out of the window she would've seen an interesting sight involving two Genomes...

* * *

"You move your arms like this, Mikoto." Zidane said, demonstrating with one arm.

They were both in the water that surrounded Alexandria Castle. Seeing how much time they had until dinner, Zidane had taken it upon himself to teach Mikoto how to swim. He held onto her to stop her from sinking while showing her the technique with his other arm.

"You have a go." He said

Mikoto looked at him doubtfully. She had been greatly unnerved at how different the water moved and didn't trust that she would be able to move through it freely. She tried moving her arms like he just demonstrated and kicking her legs in small movements like he had shown her minutes earlier.

After one or two strokes she felt Zidane's grip around her stomach disappear and she moved slightly through the water. She was unprepared for him letting her go that she opened her mouth and stopped her leg and arm movements. Water rushed into her mouth and down her throat. She more shocked by this and began coughing frightfully while also trying to stay about water since Zidane hadn't taught her how to tread water yet.

"Calm down Mikoto. Don't worry, I'm here. " Zidane said, grabbing hold of her once again.

"You let go!" She exclaimed once the coughing subsided.

"You were doing great. And you'd have to learn to swim with me holding onto you anyway." Zidane explained, "Here, copy me. It's called treading water."

Mikoto copied his legs movements and, once he let go of her, his arm movements. She managed to keep her head above the water's surface all by herself. She beamed at Zidane who beamed back.

"Well done, wanna have another go at swimming?" He asked

Mikoto frowned slightly then nodded. After another 10 minutes of practise she was swimming wonderfully. A bell in the town tolled out the hour.

_Dong... ... Dong... ... Dong... ... Dong... ... Dong... ... Dong... ... ... _

"Oh, god. It's six o'clock! C'mon Mikoto. We gotta get out and go for dinner." Zidane said, swimming over to the side and climbing out.

He helped Mikoto off then they hurriedly tried to dry their clothes, with little success. Water dripped off their hair, clothes and tails.

"Oh well, it's gonna have to do." Zidane said and the pair of genomes rushed inside.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed by with little interest. It was chicken for dinner with a wide variety of vegetables. Mikoto tried a little of everything, seeing what she did and didn't like. Zidane found her reactions quite amusing because she would pull faces after each one. Vivi and Eiko also found it amusing and Mikoto got on well with them throughout dinner.

After dinner everyone went into a little parlour. Vivi and Eiko tried playing games with Mikoto, like Tag and Stuck in the Mud, but she didn't really understand them so it wasn't very successful. After Vivi and Eiko went to bed the Garnet, Zidane, Mikoto, Beatrix, Steiner, Amarant, Freya and Fratley tried to have a conversation but everyone was quite tired so they all decided to call it an early night.

"C'mon Mikoto. I'll show you your room." Zidane said as everyone disbanded, "Night everyone!" Zidane called to the others.

Some called similar phrases back while others didn't bother.

Mikoto and Zidane wandered the long and dark corridors of the castle to Mikoto's room, which had been placed quite near to Zidane's room for convenience. Zidane decided to take the long scenic route instead of going the way Garnet had, since their rooms were close to one another's as well.

"The Castle is very..." Mikoto began

"Big?" Zidane suggested

"Yes." Mikoto said, smiling

"Yeah, I know. Takes some getting used to. I'm not even sure I'm used to it." Zidane joked, "Here we are." He added when they arrived outside her room.

He opened the door and stood to one side so she go in first.

"Wow, it's so large. Larger than any room I've had before." Mikoto said, taking a look around

"You've only had two rooms before." Zidane smirked

Mikoto turned and smiled back.

"Thank you Zidane."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"No problem. Your my little sister, I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you. I promise." Zidane said, "Good night Mikoto. If you need me my rooms just up the hallway and to the right of the freakishly large vase of flowers."

"Good night Zidane." Mikoto smiled.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for an update. A lot's been going on. Plus it was the festive season and I had coursework I had to write, some of which I didn't but anywhoo. It's here now. And that's the important thing. Reviewers review! 


	6. Reflection

**Chapter 6 – Reflection**

_Authors Note: Sorry it's taken so long for an update, but I've had lots of coursework to do and then I had my school play. But that's all over with now and it's the Summer holidays. Yay! Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

"A little to the right. No! Too far! More to the left. Wait! Yes! That is wonderful! No! I want the centrepieces to look more classy and elegant. Lose some of Lilies please! No, there's too many cloths on that side ! Take down the… one from the end on each side. Much better!"

Garnet was in the ballroom in Alexandria Palace, setting up for a party. One of the small chefs from the kitchens came scurrying up behind her. In his hands he held a deep, steaming bowl.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty?" He said

Garnet turned around and faced the little chef.

"Yes?" Garnet asked

"Here is the Crème Brulee for you to taste Your Majesty." The little chef said, offering the young Queen a spoon.

Garnet smiled and took the spoon. She dipped the spoon into the dessert and then lifted the spoon to her lips. She chewed the dessert in her mouth and then swallowed.

"Mmm, that is absolutely delightful. Yes, that will do." She said, smiling.

The little chef looked ecstatic at this and bowed, careful not to spill the dessert or drop the bowl. With that he turned and ran out of the room as fast as he could, careful not to drop or spill the dessert once again. He ran through the large double doors at the end of the ballroom, past a bewildered Zidane and ran back to the kitchens.

Zidane sidestepped the little chef and stared in bewilderment as to what was going on. He moved slowly, as if a sudden movement would cause the entire building to fall down upon him. He looked at all the walls with decorations upon them, the tables with clean, white table clothes upon them. And in the middle of all the chaos going on in the ballroom, stood Garnet.

"Err, Dagger… What the hell's going on?" He asked as he finally reached her.

"Oh! Zidane!" She said, a look of sheer disappointment on her face, "It was supposed to be a surprise!" She said, pouting.

"What was?" He asked

"Well, I saw how happy you were when Mikoto came back for a visit. So… I thought I would throw a party, a sort of 'Welcome to Alexandria' type of thing for her before she left in a few days." Garnet explained sheepishly

"Aww, Dagger! That's so sweet!" Zidane said, hugging her tightly.

"Really, it is no problem Zidane. I just hope she will enjoy herself." Garnet said as they pulled away.

"I'm sure she will. Hey, whatcha doing today? You wanna hang with Mikoto and me?"

"Yes. That would be excellent!" Garnet beamed, "Why don't we take her somewhere for the day?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea! … But where?"

"There's… Dali? Or Treno? Or Lindblum?" Garnet suggested

"She might enjoy Treno. Isn't there another Card Tournament on?" Zidane asked

"There might be. But it isn't like the one that you last went to, the one you won at. It's isn't as big as that one, this one is more for personal fun really." Garnet said

"That's fine… Ah… I may have detected a flaw in our plan." Zidane replied

"What might that be?" Garnet asked, tilting her head slightly to one side

"Well, he's kinda tall actually… fat… loud… stupid… rusty in colour…" Zidane smirked

"Steiner?"

"Yup."

"He won't be a problem. Don't worry."

"…Alright. He'll blame me anyway."

They both laughed.

"I'll go tell Mikoto." He said, and began to run off.

He stopped halfway to the door and turned back to face Garnet.

"Oh, and Dagger?" He said

"Yes?"

"Thanks." He said, with a meaningful smile

Garnet smiled back.

"Your welcome."

And with that, Zidane turned and ran out of the room to find Mikoto.

* * *

Mikoto sat on the grass by Queen Brahne's grave. The bright, golden sunlight filtered in through the trees from above, and the circular grave was sheltered from the gentle wind that day. Zidane had disappeared that morning after breakfast, Mikoto assuring him that she would be fine, and then she went for a walk and a little boat trip. Even though the guard wasn't exactly happy about it, she took Mikoto to the small island that Brahne was buried on. The only reason the guard took her there, was because she was Zidane's little 'sister' and Queen Garnet had explicitly told the guards to be especially kind to Mikoto.

Mikoto loved it here, even thought it was a cemetery. She loved it at the cemetery in the Black Mage Village too. Everything was so at peace there, just like it had been on Terra. Cemeteries also reminded her of the cycle of souls, and about Garland and Kuja. Even though everyone said how bad and evil they were, Mikoto thought of them almost as family. Kuja was her older brother after all.

Mikoto was thinking about death, and about 'stopping' as the Black Mages called it. Mikoto wondered what it was like to 'stop'. How did you know you had died? What happened when you? Where did you go? Would she see Kuja again? She knew the Black Mages had a limited life span. She had witnessed that first hand. A month after the Genomes moved into the Black Mage Village, Mr. 647 stopped. The Genomes didn't really react, following Mikoto's lead they paid their respects and went to the funeral the Black Mages hosted. But inside, Mikoto felt… strange. She felt… almost empty… at the thought that Mr. 647 would never say 'hello', or 'good afternoon' or anything ever again. Was this sorrow? She had wondered, on Terra she had never experienced anything like that before. On Gaia, _everything_ was different. Water moved, there was all of these emotions that Mikoto was learning about everyday, life in general was completely different.

Mikoto ran a hand through her hair. Things grew here on Gaia, they didn't on Terra. Her hair had grown a fair bit during the past months, it was now just below her shoulder. It was weird. Why weren't things just still here? Like back on Terra. Why did everything move, far too quickly for Mikoto's liking. Mikoto's tail lay curled slightly around Mikoto, curling ever closer inwards and she hugged her knees tighter into her chest. Why did she feel this way about Queen Garnet's mother? Someone she had never even met?

"Mikoto?" Said a voice from the direction of the boat.

Turning she saw Zidane coming over. She let go of her legs and let them relax and stretch out a bit.

"Hi Zidane." She said quietly

"What are you doing here?" He asked confused, coming over to her.

Mikoto looked around the grave site.

"…Nothing. Just thinking. I like it here, it's quiet. I can think here." She answered

"Oh, I see… Do you know whose grave this is?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

Mikoto nodded, fiddling with her fingers.

"Queen Garnet's mothers. The former Queen, Brahne." She replied in that almost, matter-of-fact tone she had a habit of adopting at times without realising.

They sat there for a while, in the silence.

"Are okay Mikoto?" Zidane asked

"I could ask you the same thing." Mikoto smiled

The pair of Genomes sat in silence, neither willing to open up. Not first anyway.

"Oh yeah, umm, Dagger and I were gonna take you on a little trip if you wanted to go…?" Zidane finally remembered

"Yes, that would be pleasant. Where will we be going?"

"To a city near the Alexandria-Lindblum border called Treno. It should be really interesting."

Mikoto nodded, then remembering a phrase Zidane used that she had not heard of added,

"Well, what are we waiting for then?"

* * *

"I do not think this wise!"

"It is her choice to make!"

"It is dangerous! I cannot allow this to go ahead on such abrupt notice!"

"If she wishes to do something, then she shall! You know how strong-willed she is!"

"But Beatrix, listen to reason!"

"No you listen to reason Steiner!"

Garnet sat there on her throne balcony, listen to her two knights argue, rubbing her temple. She was slumped in her chair, her right arm on the armrest, rubbing her temple. They had been arguing like this for 20 minutes and had completely forgotten about her sitting there. Garnet was tempted to try and sneak away, but felt she should stay there. She was too tired to argue with Steiner now, she needed some relaxation and down-time.

Zidane and Mikoto approaching the balcony where the throne was quietly, they could hear Steiner's shouting from half-way across the castle. Zidane motioned to Mikoto to stay where she was, and he crouched down low and snuck over to Garnet's side, out of sight of Steiner and Beatrix.

"Hey Dagger." He whispered, and she started to turn to face him. "No! Don't look! Rusty'll throw his top if he sees me here. Mikoto and I are ready to go, I'm guessing I was right about the flaw?"

"Most definitely." Garnet sighed, whispering quietly so that her guards couldn't hear.

"Let's just go Dagger. We can sneak you out of here, you can get changed and then we'll hurry aboard the Invincible and be off! C'mon! You know you wanna!"

"I don't know…"

"Pleeeease? If you could see me now you'd see my cute, irresistible pouty face."

"…Okay then." Garnet said finally

"Great. Just wait a minute, don't move until I tell ya too."

Zidane moved round the back of the chair so he could see the two knights, but so they couldn't see him. He looked for when the argument was the loudest and for when the opportune moment arrived before signalling to Garnet to sneak away. Steiner almost turned in her direction at one point, but didn't and the three managed to sneak away.

Zidane waited outside Garnet's bedroom with Mikoto, keeping a close eye out for guards or for Steiner and Beatrix, while Garnet got changed into her old travelling outfit.

* * *

It felt strange to be wearing these clothes again after so long. Garnet hadn't worn them since they had arrived back in Alexandria from the Iifa Tree…without Zidane. She felt so much more at ease again with him here. She pulled on the brown, leather gloves and was ready. She was wearing her white peasant blouse and orange jumpsuit again, with the Royal Pendant hanging over the front.

She was so used to wearing her formal clothes. She _had _to be used to wearing them, she was a Queen now. She still was getting used to her friends calling her Queen Garnet or Your Majesty sometimes, still getting used to not being able to go and do what she wanted like she could when she was travelling with Zidane, getting used to ruling a kingdom.

How did mother manage it? Beatrix and Steiner always tell me that the people love me… but I'm not sure I am a good Queen. I wasn't born for this. I'm only here by chance. But I can't imagine not being here. If I hadn't been on that boat with… with my biological mother… then I would be dead.

_Wouldn't I? Some people survived, Eiko's grandfather and parents… Maybe I could have survived… Maybe my parents would have survived… But then I suppose I wouldn't have met Zidane then would I. I wouldn't be where I am now for sure… I wonder what she was like… the real Princess Garnet… Would she have run away on her sixteenth birthday like I did? Would she have had the courage to do what I did with Zidane… Zidane… Would he have fallen in love with her instead?_

_No, I don't want to think about that. I just… I was so happy to see Zidane again. I hadn't heard from him at all, I feared he was dead. But I didn't want to believe it. I loved him more than anything, and still do. But… it just doesn't feel the same somehow… Like something's different. I hardly ever see him, and he's always with Mikoto these days. But I shouldn't blame them, it's neither of theirs fault. And she _is _his sister. But… I don't know… I feel like something is missing… from me? Maybe?_

She went over to the mirror and stared at the person staring back. Queen Garnet Til Alexandros Seventeenth. But that didn't feel like here. She didn't feel like Garnet, or Dagger, or Sara. A knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts. The door opened, without waiting for a reply, and Zidane's head poked around the side of it.

"Hey Dagger, you ready yet?" He asked

Garnet turned and looked into the mirror one last time. She must have been thinking for longer than she thought. She looked back at Zidane and nodded.

"Yes. Sorry." She said.

She went over to Zidane and the three of them, the summoner and the pair of genomes, hurriedly but sneakily left the castle and got on board the Invincible.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to update. Had school exams and everything then coursework and blah blah blah. But I'm still alive and I finally finished the chapter. I had most of it written for ages but I finally remembered to finish it today. So, reviewers review!_


End file.
